A Prince in Disguise
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Black market traders Roman and Cinder find themselves in possession of a valuable Faunus after their kidnappers bring to them the Prince of the White Fang. However, when King Rot of the Schnee Kingdom gives them an offer they can't refuse, what will happen to Prince Blake? Watch through the years as he becomes the personal servant of none other than Princess Weiss. G!p, femslash
1. Haggling

_**I don't own RWBY, but Monty Oum's the best creator ever!**_

_**Okay. I love RWBY. I'm officially obsessed with it. Now, mind you, not to the same point as Frozen. I'm in the process of writing forty=eight Frozen fics whereas I only have Twenty or so RWBY fics in the works. Regardless, Hopefully you guys enjoy this one. **_

* * *

The night air was crisp, not yet autumn, but not quite summer anymore either. Two figures hastened across the crunchy grass, stealthily using the shadows to their advantage in order to make it to the hideout without too much notice from bystanders. Unwanted attention never boded well for them.

Finally making it to the correct warehouse, the woman was the first to enter, the package in her arms too precious to risk being sighted by some innocent pedestrian with a big nose. The male followed shortly after and shut the hideaway door so that the inside of the warehouse was shut off to any outsiders.

There were already two others in the large room filled with merchandise. One had on a long white coat and a hat to cover swooped orange hair as he tapped a cane against his leg while the other was a brunette woman with a red dress on, nothing covering her bright flame-yellow eyes from surveying the pair curiously.

"You're late." the red-haired man stated, attention swiveling to the two people that had just entered.

"And we had very good reason to be." the silver-haired male responded.

"And why is that, Mercury?" the brunette woman inquired.

A bundle was placed on the table between the four of them and the red-haired man scowled slightly. "What's this?" he demanded, poking the bundle experimentally.

"Hey, careful!" the silver-haired man called Mercury snarled. "You'd think you were born in Menagerie or something, jeez."

"Well, I'm growing impatient." the first man huffed.

"Perhaps if you give us time to explain, you'll know what a valuable package you possess, Roman." the emerald-haired woman sneered, placing a careful hand on said package.

"Do tell, Emerald." the brunette woman motioned for them to open the bundle. Instead of untying the entire thing, the woman appropriately named Emerald simply removed the top-half gingerly. Revealed inside was a tuft of black hair atop a porcelain head with two violet ears poking through the top.

Now the man called Roman seemed interested. "What's so valuable about this little Faunus?" he asked slowly, black-lined eyes surveying the approximate three-year-old.

"This Faunus," Mercury began, puffing out his chest proudly. "is the prince of White Fang."

"That kingdom with Faunus equality laws?" the brunette woman inquired.

"That's right, Cinder." Emerald grinned, red eyes narrowed in mirth. "Little prince here is going to be conditioned to take the throne. His training begins next year when he turns six."

"You mean _was_, Emerald." Roman chuckled. "Some would pay a hefty fine for this little guy."

"Don't be stupid, Roman." Mercury snapped. "You can't tell anyone he's the prince!"

"What are you spouting about, Mercury?" the redhead snarled.

"If you tell anyone he's the prince, the White Fang guards will be all over you. Not only that, but you'll become everyone's target; people would kill to get a hold of this precious cargo. Blabbing to someone about this boy's heritage is like going on a suicide mission."

"So what?" Roman huffed. "I'm just supposed to pitch him for a huge price and not tell anyone why he's so valuable?"

"The best things come when you lie in wait, Roman." Cinder told him cheekily.

"I quite agree, madame." a voice said from the doorway. All four of the criminals inside the hideout whirled around with their weapons drawn, aimed for the direction the intruder had spoken from. Eight figures stepped into the light and all weapons lowered immediately. Even criminals weren't stupid enough to raise weapons to the king of Schnee Kingdom.

"Now what do we have here?" King Rot hummed as he stared around at all of the merchandise lining the walls. "Quite the hideout you al have. Very interesting indeed. And what is that package on the table there?"

"Merchandise." Roman snarled, just barely remembering to add, "Your Highness."

"Let me see it then." the monarch ordered. "Perhaps it is worth buying from you."

All four stepped aside to let their king examine the little Faunus on the table. "Girl or boy?" he asked smoothly, eyes roaming over the tiny purple ears.

"Boy, Your Majesty." Cinder replied calmly, her tone even despite Roman's seething beside her.

"And his value?"

"Two million lien." Mercury stated in the same smooth tone as Cinder as Emerald was having the same reaction as Roman.

"Done." King Rot agreed, nodding to his guards.

"What?" Roman demanded. "You're going to be taking him?"

"Oh yes." the ruler grinned. "You see, my daughter needs a new servant, a Faunus one of course so that she may know what scum they are."

"But I was planning to sell him at the market." the redhead grumbled.

"Then let me put this more simply for your much less educated brain. Either I buy this Faunus boy from you, or you get arrested for stealing dust from my mine cars."

"How could I refuse the king?" Roman grinned, understanding the deal perfectly.

"Wonderful. The lien will be dropped off here at nine o clock sharp tomorrow morning. My guards will leave at ten to make certain no bystanders take the money as well as to set the charges. Have all of your belongings and merchandise out of this building by eleven thirty tomorrow morning or the remainder will be caught in the explosion. Good night."

With that, the king picked up the little Faunus in his arms and passed it to one of his guards, leaving the four criminals to their empty warehouse once more. After a few moments of silence, Roman shrugged and turned to the rest of them. "Now we wait?" he inquired of Cinder.

"Correct, Roman." she chuckled darkly. "Now, we wait."

_**Across the kingdom in the castle...**_

A baby lay in her crib, snoozing gently as the moonlight shone on her pure white hair. A woman with the same white hair sat next to the crib, watching her child sleep with a small smile upon her lips. Her husband was out patrolling for the criminals that had been stealing from the Schnee Cories again.

A soft knock at the door made the woman turn her attention to the entrance to the nursery and she smiled when she spotted her husband, Rot, standing in the doorway holding a bundle of some sort.

"Hello, Darling." she murmured gently, standing to receive him. "I take it all went well?"

"Indeed." Rot agreed. "And I got the perfect servant for our dear Weiss."

"Oh?" his wife inquired.

"He's a Faunus, Schimmer, so she will be able to see what filthy creatures the animals really are."

"Ah, and he seems to have his trait completely visible as well." the queen, Schimmer, hummed. "He will make a fine servant for our little Weiss."

"Indeed." Rot repeated, setting the bundle down in the chair Schimmer had vacated. "Come, let us get to bed." he ordered, his wife trailing toward the door after him. Just before shutting the door, the queen glanced back at the two children lying near each other. _My dear husband._ she thought to herself with a small smile. _You should have gotten a different Faunus. Weiss is quite fond of cats._

Chuckling softly, the monarch shut the door and followed after her husband, looking forward to the years to come.

* * *

_**And there you have it. I actually had to go through all the characters and figure out whether or not they would play a role and which role they would play. It's exhausting, but I'm totally going to continue it! **_

_**Also, don't forget to check out my Twitter, Tumblr, Facebook and Archive of Our Own. Information is on my profile. Thanks for reading, guys!**_


	2. Finding a Trainer

_**Alright, because of my own absentmindedness, I'm not certain if I mentioned this in the previous chapter, but Blake is going to be six the following year, which makes her five and Weiss is only a few months behind her, also five. **_

_**Okay, that cleared up, continue on with the fic, guys.**_

* * *

The next morning, a soft screech could be heard as a pair of mist-blue eyes opened to find an unfamiliar face gazing at them curiously. "Where did you come from?" the white-haired girl demanded, clutching at her stuffed blue rabbit and looking around for her parents.

"I woke up here." The little boy shrugged. "The door was locked." He cocked his head for a moment before asking, "Who are you?"

"You don't know who I am?" the girl gasped.

"No."

"Hmph." the girl crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. "I am Weiss Schnee, princess of my daddy's kingdom."

"Oh." the boy murmured. "Well, I'm Blake."

"Where did you come from?"

"I dunno." Blake shrugged again, ears twitching slightly. "I can't remember."

It was about then that Weiss actually took notice of the tiny purple protrusions amidst the black tresses and let out a louder screech than before. A maid rushed into the room, tail swinging behind her as she gazed around, assessing the room for a threat. Spotting the cat-Faunus in the princess' bed, she growled, brown eyes narrowing. Blake began to tremble as she stalked closer, natural instinct kicking in and sending fear coursing through his body.

"How dare you sneak into the princess' bedroom, you disgusting cat!" she snarled, picking Blake up by the collar of his shirt and carrying him from the room.

"Hey!" Blake shouted, wriggling in the tight grip. "I'm not a cat! I'm a Finus!"

"A Faunus that is not supposed to be here." the dog-Faunus retorted, descending a grand staircase toward two large ornate oak doors.

"Put me down!" Blake ordered, still struggling to get free.

"I'll put you down where you belong, you filthy, mangy-."

"Stay." The command, though soft, was still firm and it brought the maid to an immediate halt, Blake swinging in her grip. "Kyla, please release the princess' new personal servant." Blake was dropped unceremoniously to the ground, bouncing with a slight squeak. Both Faunus turned to the staircase to find an exact replica of Weiss standing at the peak of the stairs wearing a long flowing white gown.

"Your Highness." Kyla curtsied. "My apologies. I was not informed that the princess had been assigned a new servant, especially not one so..." She wrinkled her nose at Blake. "...feline."

"The king brought him here last night." The queen explained. "He was placed in the princess' room to get accustomed to her scent. I suppose his nose is filled with yours now."

"I'm sorry my queen. When I heard the princess scream, my first thought was to protect her. I was acting out of instinct."

"As all you animals tend to do." A deeper voice drawled from further behind the queen. A man with shockingly red hair stepped up next to the queen and sneered down at the two Faunus below them, the maid curtsying once more.

"My deepest apologies, King Rot."

"Daddy!" a shrill voice shouted and Weiss sped into sight, running with a few maids right on her tail. "There was a _boy_ in my room! And he was a _Faunus_, Daddy."

"I know sweetheart." Rot's expression softened as he knelt beside his daughter.

"You do?" Weiss asked in confusion. "Is he gone now?"

"No, Darling, he's going to be your new personal servant."

"Servant?" Weiss blinked cutely, wide eyes confused. "But I already have servants. See?" She pointed to the trio of maids standing behind her.

"Yes, but this one will do only what you tell him to. He'll clean only your room and bring only you food. Understood?"

"Yes, Daddy." the white-haired toddler nodded.

"Good. Now, then, try giving him an order."

Weiss nodded and turned to the pair still at the bottom of the stairs, watching the conversation in bemusement. "Blake?" she called. "Come here."

Instantly, Blake scampered up the stairs to stand in front of her. "Yes?" he asked.

Weiss glanced to her father before commanding, "Get me a drink of water."

"A drink?" Blake asked in confusion, all of the adults paying close attention to his reaction. "Why can't you get it?" Then he gasped, amber eyes widening in realization. "Are your hands broken? Here, I'll get it."

"That won't be necessary." King Rot called, stopping the brunette from spinning and rushing away. "Antoinette, if you would get the princess a drink." The white-haired poodle-Faunus nodded and disappeared down the hall. Rot motioned to Blake and the remaining pair of maids flanked the brunette boy. "Take him to be trained." he ordered. "I want him adequately able to serve my daughter in a month. And make sure it isn't a dog training him."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The two dove-Faunus nodded, curtsying and making their exit, taking Blake with them.

Weiss watched them go before turning to her father in puzzlement. "Is a personal servant different than other servants?" she asked.

"Yes and no, dear." Schimmer told her. "You see, a personal servant does all of the things a normal servant does, like cook, clean, read you a story before bed and wake you up in the morning. However, a personal servant _only_ takes orders from you, no one else. They _only_ cook for you, they _only_ clean rooms you frequent, they _only_ read to you and they _only_ wake you. Understand?"

"But he's not trained?"

"No, dear. When the time comes, they'll need your help to train him. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes, mommy." the little girl nodded.

"Good girl." Rot beamed to her, something reserved only for his wife and daughter. "Come, let's get you some breakfast and then we're off to begin your lessons for the day." Weiss waved to Kyla-who had been awaiting any further orders-before following her parents toward the dining room.

_**...**_

"Where are you taking me?" Blake asked.

"To begin your training, dear." one of the maids, the one with soft blue hair, replied.

"Are all of the servants here Finus?"

"Oh dear, they'll have to work on his etiquette first." the maid with the dark-green hair tutted. "We can't have him attending parties and meetings with the princess when he speaks like that." Blake cocked his head in confusion as they stopped in front of a large mahogany door. The green-haired Faunus gave four sharp raps to the door and a voice inside called, "Enter."

Blake's ears twitched at how pleasant the voice sounded as he was ushered inside. "Kanekomuru?" the blue-haired maid asked.

"Yes, Madison, what do you need?"

"Coomara and I have brought a new servant to be trained. He is to be the princess' personal servant."

"Alright then. Where's the man I'll be training?"

"Well..." the green-haired Coomara coughed. "He's not quite a man yet." Both stepped aside to reveal Blake, ears flattened to his head as he looked up. Sitting behind a large desk was a platinum-blonde-haired man with pitch-black eyes and no discernible Faunus traits, but Blake spotted two black horns poking through his thick hair.

"Ah, I see." Kanekomuru hummed, leaning forward. "How long do I have?"

"A month." Madison responded.

"That will be a piece of cake." he nodded. "Tell me your name, young man."

"Blake." the brunette replied, ears slowly beginning to perk up.

"Well, Blake, I am Kanekomuru, your new training supervisor. Please come with me so we can get you a new trainer."

"O-okay."

Kanekomuru stood, presenting a lean body with long arms and legs as he made his way to a door off to the side of the room. Waving to the two disappearing maids, Blake followed the older Faunus through the door. Inside of the room was a pigeon-Faunus secretary scribbling away at something on her own desk.

"Sara, we've a new recruit." Kanekomuru called.

"I'll get the paperwork." Sara replied, retrieving a packet of two or three sheets of paper and a sheet or two of loose leaf. "I will begin whenever you're ready."

"Blake?" Purple ears flicked in the horned-Faunus' direction. "Answer each question as truthfully as you can, understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. You may begin Sara."

"What is your name?"

A flash of irritation crossed the cat-Faunus' face as he replied, "Blake."

"Eye color?"

"Yellow, I think. Or is the really bright one orange?"

"Yellow then. Hair color?"

"Black."

"Where are you from?"

"I can't remember."

"Do you have any family?"

"I dunno."

"How old are you?"

"Five."

"What is your Faunus-heritage?"

Blake blinked. "What?"

"What kind of Faunus are you?"

"I'm a cat." Blake puffed his chest out with a small smile.

The questions continued for half an hour, ranging anywhere between 'what's your favorite color?' to 'what's four plus six?' Some questions like 'what do you like to read?' took longer than questions such as 'favorite food?' The entire time, Kanekomuru observed Blake's reaction to certain questions, especially ones pertaining to royalty.

Once the final question had been asked ("Do you have any other Faunus traits aside from your ears?"), Kanekomuru stood. "I trust that you will take no longer than an hour to get me the results?"

"Of course." Sara replied, beginning to set out other pieces of paper on the desk.

"Wonderful. Have one of the other servants bring them to me. I'm taking Blake on a tour of the castle. Come along, Blake."

The black-haired Faunus waved to the secretary before scampering after his training supervisor. Kanekomuru grinned, beginning to show his new charge around the massive castle. "Tell me, Blake. Where all have you been in the palace?"

"The princess' bedroom and with you." Blake replied.

"Mm." Kanekomuru hummed. "Then, we'll end the tour at the princess' bedroom. For now, I will show you the servants' quarters first."

Kanekomuru led Blake through a series of hallways, pointing out the importance of certain statues and paintings and answering any questions Blake asked pertaining to the kingdom, the castle, the staff and the royal family. Blake was trying to take in all of the beauty at once.

The ceiling wasn't overly high and arching like in the fairytales he vaguely remembered, but they were covered in snowflakes as if telling of an impending snowfall. The walls were a rich reddish color, decorated every now and then with shades of blue, purple or gold. Many of the statues were carved of limestone or marble, but there were a few bronze and silver casts interspersed every few hallways. Many of the doorways had ornate carvings on the frames and painted snowflakes on the wood with brass handles that curved slightly outward. The furniture was an assortment of colors, from the deepest black to the palest white. Chairs, benches and window seats littered the corridors, promising a comfortable place for staff and servants to sit after a particularly hard job.

It was magnificent.

Not only that, but Blake was obviously intrigued by the amount of knowledge his temporary mentor held. After receiving a very brief but informative lecture on one statue in particular, Blake asked, "How do you know so much?"

"I read books." Kanekomuru replied jovially. "History books, biographies, anything else really."

"Do you read fairytales?" the brunette beside him inquired.

"Sometime, I read fiction and fantasy to take my mind off reading other things."

Blake was silent for several moments and when Kanekomuru glanced at him, he noticed a pensive expression on the chubby face, ears flattened to black hair in deep thought. Finally stopping in front of a large plain door, Kanekomuru cleared his throat. "This is the servants' quarters. Every maid, butler and traded slave sleeps here. If ever you need someone to do a job that you can't or the princess throws you from her bedroom at night, you come here. Every bedroom has three servants in it and we usually try putting Faunus that are compatible with each other in the same room."

"What's contabible?" Blake asked, not understanding the word.

"Compatible." Kanekomuru chuckled. "It means they go good together."

Blake nodded and said quietly, "Do you think... if I read... I'll be like you? Really smart?"

Kanekomuru beamed and ruffled the black tresses between the cat ears. "We'll have to see, won't we? Come on then."

Blake smiled and followed along as Kanekomuru led him toward the wing that housed the royal family. Blake continued asking questions throughout the rest of the tour and the older Faunus answered them to the best of his ability. They were just finishing up with the Grand Entrance and were about to head to the princess' room to end the tour when Sara came rushing up, gasping for breath.

"Kanekomuru!" she panted.

"Sara?" the male adult Faunus checked his watch and raised an eyebrow. "You're late. That's unusual of you."

"It took longer than expected to find a trainer with the closest criteria." She handed him a sheet of paper and his face lit up.

"Perfect choice!" Kanekomuru exclaimed, turning to the cat-Faunus surveying a picture of the late King Blau. "Blake, let's go meet your new trainer."

Ears perking curiously, Blake trailed behind the two obviously-excited adults. Returning to the wing Kanekomuru and Sara had set their offices up in, the trio stepped inside and Kanekomuru beamed. "It's good to have you back." he chuckled.

Blake peered around his legs and spotted a woman standing beside his desk. She had brown hair and large brown eyes set in her soft round face. She was wearing a long-sleeved white turtleneck and a flowing knee-length brown skirt, black stockings disappearing into brown flats. Two long round brown rabbit ears poked up from the top of her head, twitching at any new sound they caught. Placing a hand on Blake's back, Kanekomuru slid the cat-Faunus forward a little ways.

"Blake, meet your new trainer, Velvet Scarlatina."

* * *

_**So then, was it worth the wait? I hope so because it took me forever to figure out how to tie this stuff together. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it though. Mind sending me a review for my troubles?**_

_**Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile.**_


End file.
